disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical
Sonic, Sally and Tails is back!!! Join with Sonic and his friends are having the rock band with the singing groups. Sonic defeated the evil Dr. Robotnik and mysterious the blue robot a Metal, and so the blue hedgehog save the day. it's also based on a (SatAM) ries and the Archie Comics franchise. It's produced by Sega of America and with the collaboration of Feld Entertainment. Plot The series follows the adventures of Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor, who all try to foil Doctor Robotnik's evil ambitions to take over the world. Characters 'Main Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Antoine D'Coolette *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor The Walrus Recurring Characters *Manic the Hedgehog *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sonia the Hedgehog *Dulcy the Dragon *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Sticks the Badger *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot Bosses Characters *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik Artworks 'Characters' STHM Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog STHM Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower STHM Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna STHM Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn STHM Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit STHM Amy.jpg|Amy Rose STHM_Antoine.png|Antoine D'Coolette|link=Antoine D'Coolette STHM_Bunnie.png|Bunnie Rabbot STHM_Rotor.png|Rotor the Walrus|link=Rotor the Walrus STHM Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo_Sonic_Satam.png|Cosmo the Seedrian STHM Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog 13_STHM_Big.png|Big the Cat 14_STHM_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna 15_STHM_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma STHM Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog STHM Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat STHM Omega.jpg|E-123 Omega 19_STHM_Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon 20_STHM_Charmy.png|Charmy Bee 21_STHM_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile STHM Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat STHM Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog STHM Marine.jpg|Marine the Raccoon Sticks_Sonic_Satam.png|Sticks the Badger 20_STHM_Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox 21_STHM_Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Satam dulcy.png|Dulcy the Dragon Rock Band Instruments 'Team Heroes' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - Electric Guitar *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - Double-Neck Guitar *'Knuckles the Echidna' - Bass Drums 'Team Girls' *'Princess Sally Acorn' - Keytar *'Cream the Rabbit' - Tambourine *'Amy Rose' - Piano 'Team Underground' *'Manic the Hedgehog' - Drums *'Cosmo the Seedrian' - Microphone *'Sonia the Hedgehog' - Bass Keyboard Trivia Voice Cast *'Jaleel White/Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox *'Max Charles' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Kath Soucie/Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Rob Paulsen '''as Antoine D'Coolette *'Nancy Cartwright/Ashleigh Ball''' as Bunnie Rabbot *'Cam Brainard' as Rotor the Walrus *'Tom Kenny/Greg Cipes' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer '''as Cosmo the Seedrian and Dulcy the Dragon *'Alyson Court/Ariel Winter''' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Louise Rideway' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Karen Neill' as Tikal the Echidna *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega and E-102 Gamma *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat *'Wendee Lee/Andrea Libman '''as Marine the Raccoon *'Nika Futterman''' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Doctor "Eggman" Robotnik Songs *List of Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical Songs. Episodes *List of Sonic The Hedgehog: Musical Episodes. Category:TV Series Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows